


First State of Business

by ThatOneKrys



Series: OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP spooning, with person A as the big spoon and B as the little spoon. They are both almost asleep, but to be cheeky B rocks their hips back into A’s groin. A responds, and it soon escalates into them having sleepy, slow sex in the spooning position.</p>
<p>Hours after he had left Loki in order to return to the celebration, the newly crowned king brought the official festivities to an end; whether or not the citizens of Asgard continued the events on their own was another question. He had had his fill of celebrations for the day, weariness starting to settle in. His body and mind were exhausted; more than ready to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First State of Business

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a couple things to point out first, to make this make complete sense:  
> 1\. This fic is set within mine and Ghostie’s Thorki RP world.  
> 2\. This is set Post-Avengers, probably about a year(?) after the end of the movie.  
> 3\. Thor has JUST been crowned king and Loki is his personal advisor; this fic is set in the evening of that day.

Hours after he had left Loki in order to return to the celebration, the newly crowned king brought the official festivities to an end; whether or not the citizens of Asgard continued the events on their own was another question. He had had his fill of celebrations for the day, weariness starting to settle in. His body and mind were exhausted; more than ready to sleep.

Gungnir in hand, Thor exited the throne room, taking in the sudden yet welcoming silence of the hallway. He traveled quickly and swiftly through the palace to his rooms. No, his and Loki’s rooms. Now that the younger god had agreed to move into his rooms with him, the dwellings belonged to both of them. Quickening his pace, his cape billowing behind him, he nearly ran back to their rooms.

Pausing in front of the heavy oaken doors, fishing out his key from his waistband, he noticed the silence coming from within. His brother was surely asleep by now. He smiled, relieved and amused that the god had actually listened to his request to not stay up and wait for him. Door unlocked, he slipped through the cracked-open door, quietly closing and relocking it behind him.

Laying Gungnir across the surface of Loki’s sturdy desk, Thor removed his helm, cape, and armor, piling them on top of the staff. Turning to the bed, he spotted the lump of his lover’s body beneath a thick pile of furs. He moved to the edge of the bed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the pale god’s temple. Moving to the other side of the bed, he sheds the rest of his clothing, leaving a trail around the end of the bed.

He slipped beneath the furs, shifting closer to his brother. A hand reaching out to rest on a lithe hip to pull himself even closer, he’s surprised to find the other man naked; Loki almost always wore at least a nightshirt to bed if he didn’t fall asleep after a night of sex. Thor smiled, one never to give up the chance to feel his lover’s naked body pressed against his own, as he wrapped an arm over Loki’s waist.

Unable to help himself, Thor placed soft kisses along the pale shoulder jutting out from beneath the furs, trailing them across his upper back and neck. Loki shifted against him, a pleased hum escaping his lips as he stretched his head up, exposing more of his neck. Thor chuckled, heeding the silent command and kissing the easily accessible flesh.

“I thought you were sleeping,” he said between gentle kisses, pausing to nuzzle against the back of his neck.

“I was, until you woke me, you oaf,” the trickster mumbled, his voice still full of sleep.

“I will stop if you prefer me to.”

Loki shook his head. “No, keep going. It is relaxing.”

Thor obeyed, pressing gentle, loving kisses along whatever exposed skin he could reach without moving. After a while, his weariness started to pull at him, demanding him rest. Dropping his head to the plush pillow beneath, his eyes slid shut, sleep only moments away.

Almost as if he sensed his brother’s slip into dreams, Loki shifted his hips back, rubbing against the golden king’s groin. Eyes flew open as a quiet, involuntary groan escaped the god’s lips. He grinded his own hips against the other’s ass, tightening his hold around his waist. Loki repeated his actions for a few minutes, coaxing the older god’s cock to full attention.

“You know you can just ask me to take you.” He chuckled breathily, leaning up to kiss the pale neck in front of him.

“Why do I need to ask when you seem content with doing so any time that pleases you?” His breathing hitched when Thor’s hand slid back from his waist to grab his ass. “No need…” he trailed off when the thunderer moved in order to press a finger against his entrance, ready to loosen him some.

His finger slid in easily, the god seemingly still loose from their coupling the previous evening. He paused, finger stilling inside, when he noticed he was not only loose but moist as well. The younger god had already prepared himself for his brother’s taking.

“Did I not say earlier I would be waiting for you?” His voice was filled with lust, as surely was his gaze if Thor could have seen it.

“Loki,” he growled, his finger moving again to curl against his prostate. He repeated the action three more times, until Loki was writhing silently next to him, the pushing back of his hips Thor’s signal to move on.

Pulling his finger out, Thor grabbed his straining cock, lining up against Loki’s entrance. In one steady thrust, Thor slid into him to the hilt. He held still for only a moment to check for any signs of discomfort from the smaller god. Hearing none, he slowly slid out, thrusting back in at the same pace, rolling his hips up when sheathed fully inside the god. Wrapping his arm back around Loki’s torso, he held his brother against his chest as he slowly thrusted in and out of him; listening to the trickster’s breathing as it steadily quickens in time with his own.

Sliding his hand down the lean, pale chest, Thor’s fingers started to wrap around his brother’s cock— until a smaller hand quickly stopped his movement, Loki shaking his head. “Do not worry about me. This is for you.”

His hand rested on Loki’s stomach, fingers tracing the lean muscles along his abs. “Are you sure, brother?”

“I have already taken care of it. I will be fine.”

Thor growled, imagining his brother pleasuring himself. His thrusts quickened just a little, hips shifting around to find the perfect angle.

They continued the slow pace for what seemed like an eternity, though neither god complained about it. Loki focused on the sensation of the golden king inside him, pushing him oh-so-close to the edge, Thor enjoying the change in pace from the usual at-least-semi-frantic pace their coupling usually took to this slow, lazy, yet perfect pace.

Shifting his hips up and thrusting in deep, Thor managed to find that blindingly perfect spot inside Loki, causing the younger god to gasp out in surprise and pleasure. Focusing on keeping that angle, the thunderer’s thrusts continued, forcing out as many choked noises Loki allowed to pass his lips.

“Thor!” The pale god gasped as he was caught off guard by his sudden orgasm; apparently not expecting to find release a second time that night. He thrusted through Loki’s orgasm, his coming only moments later. He kept the slow pace as he spilled into his lover’s body, arm wrapped back around his torso.

Spent, he stilled his hips, pressing a kiss to the crook of Loki’s neck.

“Is my golden king pleased with his advisor’s first state of business?” Loki chuckled quietly, pushing his back into the other’s chest, causing Thor’s now flaccid cock to slip out of him.

“Aye, he is.” He laughed, sleep quickly wrapping it’s fingers around his mind again. “This king needs to sleep if he is to be of use to Asgard in the morning.”

Loki’s hand reached down to lace their fingers together, pulling the larger hand to his lips, kissing the scar across his king’s palm. “Sleep, my love. Tomorrow, you will be put to the test by all of Asgard.”

Thor hummed in agreement, pressing his face against his lover’s shoulder and neck, falling asleep as soon as his eyes shut.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in YEARS and the first Avengers fic that I've shared with anyone other than Ghostie. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
